


［阿提拉/遇見比爾］漠河 - 1 (阿提拉/比爾，古代AU，NC17)

by dollyeh



Category: NOONE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

阿提拉最近的興趣有了轉移的目標，前幾日攻打北邊的小城的時候，他從那個小國家的地牢裡撿了一個看起來營養不良的俘虜回來，俘虜因為被關在牢裡的時間有好一陣子，整個人看起來憔悴又瘦弱，雖然如此但那一頭融化糖絲般的金髮卻沒半點遜色，打理過後手腳細瘦的金髮男人跟著所有的奴隸綁著跪在正在進行宴會的帳蓬中央，阿提拉驚豔的瞪大了眼睛，藍綠色的眼珠盯著眼前金髮的傢伙直打轉，這個國家太小了，以致於得到的貧脊戰利品讓阿提拉有點提不起興趣，但眼前這個他親自扛回來的俘虜倒是有點意思…「你，金髮的那個，過來！」阿提拉的聲線裡帶著草原民族的粗曠跟野蠻，曬成熟麥色的大手向著跪趴在一群俘虜中唯一的金髮男人伸了出來，一下子所有人的視線都集中的落到了畢爾的身上，所有好奇的、不友善的視線全部集中了過來，畢爾像隻受了驚嚇的幼獸一樣，他不想被大家注意到卻被阿提拉推到了風口浪尖上。

奴隸之中有幾個是認得畢爾的，那些人的眼神並不是擔心族人的感覺，阿提拉沒有錯過那些戰俘對那個金髮男人的敵意，也沒錯過這個金髮男人身上完全無法掩飾的害怕與瑟縮，阿提拉斜倚在披著獸皮的王座裡，英俊的臉龐上的鬍渣襯著那張臉充滿了粗曠的野獸氣息，「你的名字？」畢爾趴在地上一動也不敢動，阿提拉並沒有因此而不滿或生氣，他只是擺正了自己身體像是對眼前的男人更加充滿了興趣，身為王可以最先挑選中意的俘虜，男人奴隸女人暖床，「畢…畢爾…」畢爾幾乎整個人都縮成一團，但他畢竟是個成年的高大男人縮小的程度很有限，「畢爾啊…」阿提拉對一個男性俘虜給予了最大程度的觀注與興趣，旁邊比王稍矮的座位上坐著的一名衣著華麗的紅髮女性皺起了眉頭，她發現了阿提拉對那個卑賤奴隸的注意力跟興趣，閃閃發亮的淺褐色皮膚跟綠色貓眼已經對君王失去吸引力了嗎？

阿提拉突然從寶座上站起來順手抽出了掛在隨從腰側的配刀，所有人見狀立刻趴到了地上，就連最受喜愛的紅髮女子都大驚失色的離開座位趴跌在王的寶座旁，阿提拉嘴角翹了一邊起來，他環視一圈面前以為他生氣了的臣子妃子們，他握緊了手裡的長刀大步跨下自己的座位，目不斜視的直接跨過幾個趴在地上擋路的奴隸直到站定在畢爾面前，畢爾更是連頭都不敢抬的把臉縮在自己的兩臂之間，看起來像拉糖絲的金髮披散在肩上，阿提拉就只是站定在原地不動，畢爾見並沒有任何刀子落在自己身上，他忍不住好奇心悄悄的抬起臉來，他先是看到一雙飽經風雙幾近褪色的黑色靴子，然後就是裹在厚質氈毛褲裡的一雙腿，他在瞥到握著刀的古銅色的手的時候，就像是隻受到了驚嚇的羔羊一樣瞪大了眼睛連忙撇開自己近乎無禮的視線，突然面前的匈奴王蹲了下來，沒有拿武器的那隻手扣到了畢爾的後腦勺，扯住那裡長了一點的金髮逼迫他抬起臉來，畢爾便近距離的看進了匈奴王漂亮的藍綠色眼睛裡。

「今後畢爾只負責本王的侍寢，其他的人本王沒有意見。」對上那雙驚嚇的藍灰色眼睛，阿提拉笑開了年輕氣盛的臉，他太滿意這個從地牢裡撿到的男人了，手起刀落斬斷的是畢爾跟其他人接在一起的那條繩索，「侍…侍寢？吾王這…」讓男人侍寢的發言可是前所未聞的，大家都以為自己聽錯了，阿提拉已經抓住了畢爾有些發軟的手臂意圖將人從地上拉起，但驚嚇跟長時間綁住手腳的跪姿讓腳麻的畢爾，重心不穩身體一歪就跌倒在地，「啊！」畢爾壓抑的輕聲叫了出來，他覺得兩條腿好像不是自己的一樣麻刺還沒辦法動，阿提拉甩出手中的長刀，鋒利的刃尖飛射而出斜斜的釘入了寶座前的地面上，讓所有人閉上了嘴巴，「有人有意見？」說這話的同時阿提拉已經完成把人從地上拉起、抱住、扛上肩的動作，畢爾的整個視線瞬間就天翻地覆，他的雙手被粗繩纏著只能緊緊抓住阿提拉背上的毛氈外衣以求穩住自己，當阿提拉滿意的扛著他大步跨出帳蓬時，他的眼尾餘光掃到的視線，都是對他受到匈奴王青睞的嫉妒與憤恨…

帳外的沙漠型空氣十分乾冷，一陣風吹過來畢爾裹著粗糙的奴隸衣物的身體忍不住輕顫了起來，他不是很懂自己被王看上的原因，畢竟連自己親人都看不順眼…「會冷？嘖！這些衣服也太隨便了，晚點讓人給你做些好的。」行進停了下來，唰的整個人從肩上倒著的姿勢滑進阿提拉強勢的懷抱裡，畢爾的臀部被男人單手覆蓋著壓在男人的懷裡，他不敢真的掙扎，紅著臉畢爾的兩隻手只能軟軟的抵在阿提拉健碩的胸口上，「我…我不能侍寢…」畢爾裸露的後頸被另一隻溫暖的大手貼住壓在男人的肩上，從來沒有想過自己會被男人看上，他一點都不覺得自己的外表會讓人有女性的錯覺，「搞清楚，本王可沒有詢問你的意見，你只要乖乖接受就好了…」阿提拉動手拆下自己身上質料厚實輕軟的寬大斗蓬，單手一揚就把斗蓬披上了畢爾的身體，一陣暖意瞬間包裹住畢爾瘦削顫顫巍巍的身體，阿提拉的兩手掐在畢爾唯一有肉的屁股上將他抵到自己的身上，「可是…唔嗯！」畢爾還想說些什麼的嘴被男人堵了個正著，舌頭像把利刃似的直切畢爾的口腔，舌尖所到之處帶著火焰般的熱力，阿提拉完全不在意他們並不是身處在隱蔽的帳蓬裡，他一手下滑勾住畢爾的大腿讓他單腿圈在自己臂彎上，另一手則向上圈住對方的頸子控制對方不能反抗他的吻，畢爾舌頭被對方糾纏著只能嗚咽的像頭柔軟幼獸似的，軟綿綿的聲音聽在阿提拉的耳裡讓他慾火高漲。

「這…這裡不行…啊！」畢爾被吻的暈頭轉向仍試圖提醒對方他們身處的位置，但吻到興起的阿提拉根本不在乎有沒有人會看到，他的手輕易就摸到畢爾身上這件粗布衣的開口處，手一摸進去就驚喜的發現底下空蕩蕩的，「裡面居然什麼都沒有穿嗎？嗯？」大手貼著那溫暖的腰側來回滑動，畢爾兩手緊抓著身上唯一能遮蔽冷風跟視線的斗蓬，身上的粗布衣料在阿提拉的探索跟拉扯中漸漸離開畢爾的身體，他的腰背被阿提拉另一條手臂圈的死緊，唯一用來支撐的那條腿在冷風裡可憐的顫抖著，「冷…痛…」他的手腕也很痛，那上面的粗麻繩都咬進了皮膚裡，單腿掛在對方身上讓他很難兼顧遮羞或是掙扎，畢爾軟軟的呻吟著對王訴說著他的不適，阿提拉粗糙的手指滑到了兩片臀肉之間的穴孔上，畢爾敏感的僵了下腰桿，帶著鬍渣的唇濕漉漉的舔吮吸咬著畢爾的又讓他軟了下來，阿提拉扯住畢爾被捆住的雙手讓他繞著自己的後頸，接著乾脆的一把抱起整個癱軟在他懷裡的男人，讓他把另一條腿也圈到了自己腰上，「剩下的我們進帳篷再說。」濕熱的氣息噴吐在畢爾的耳畔惹的他忍不住瑟縮了一下。

=====TBC=====


End file.
